


Far in the Distance; Close to the Eyes

by YunaBlaze



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Rescue, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/pseuds/YunaBlaze
Summary: In a world with superheroes and evil villains, their huge and flashy battles often overshadowed the smaller crimes of petty criminals and the courageous efforts from the mundane police force. This was a simple story of a Detective dealing with the dilemma super-powered individuals left behind and his vendetta against an elusive thief.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Duncan MacReady
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Far in the Distance; Close to the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



> A new take for me with this pairing in an alternative universe setting! I hope you enjoy it!

Detective Duncan Macready had always considered himself to be a good cop. He might not be a superhero or even talented enough to be considered a sidekick, but he was more than satisfied being a simple Detective, who helped dealing with the small flies that flew under the heroes’ radar and hunted the streets for easy victims. Of course, life always required a balance. A poisonous snake that ruled over the earth would have to be wary of the sky lord that flew above its head. Therefore a cop must always be on the lookout for thieves.

Brown eyes turned to glare at the photographs pinned on his transparent board, all of them concerned one blurry black figure, with hints of gold here and there. Besides the photos was one single drawing of a face composed of black triangular pixels with two amber-coloured eye-shields. This abstract face was the mask of one notorious thief who had managed to break into several highly secured bank vaults within one year, bagging millions worth of cash, stealing dirty secrets corporations would pay billions for and leaving several guards on medical leave. This thief was known by one name, ICARUS.

ICARUS had been going on and off of the superheroes’ radar, the man rarely got involved in messes that would require heroes to save the day, though he nonetheless had several anti-hero associates, which indirectly involved him in some major affairs. Still, the big league guys and gals did not want to bother with this small fry, whose actions hardly made a major dent to the world, unlike the rest of the villainous league. Therefore, the job fell onto him to capture this criminal. Macready had been chasing him since he earned the rank of Detective, for the day of his promotion was also that of this criminal’s first big heist. Their cat and mouse game became an obsession of his, even when he was off duty. The desire to capture him did not lessen. For his slippery opponent kept escaping his grasp, no matter how close he was to catch him each and every time. A phantom who he could not contain with cuffs or bars.

Suddenly, a hard object poke him from behind, causing the brown-haired man to stiffen, instinct on high as his mind rushed to figure out who could have entered his apartment and how to get out of this predicament.

‘Your money or your life?’ a male voice asked lovingly.

Almost instantly, the cold grip of fear bled away from him as a warm body embraced him from behind. Duncan chuckled lightly as he turned his head slightly to look at his boyfriend, Adam. A tall brunet with a very sharp angular face, lovely blue crystals for eyes and a smile that constantly burned his frown away.

‘I thought you are making enough money on your own,’ Duncan replied playfully as he brought his hand up to pull his lover into a passionate kiss.

Adam chuckled in their kiss and pulled away to answer. ‘I do, but you look like the perfect victim for me to steal from.’

‘Stealing from a cop? I should lock you up for that,’ Duncan teased as he turned to face his lover fully, wrapping his arms over his neck to keep them close.

‘Oh Detective, please have mercy,’ the taller man said in an overly dramatic fashion. ‘I just want to free my boyfriend from the claws of an evil thief who keeps stealing his attention away from me.’

Duncan laughed at that as he replied, ‘Denied.’ He stole another kiss from his lover. ‘And I am barely paying that bastard any attention.’

‘Uh-huh. And do you know what time is it?’ Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. MacReady was about to reply when he realized that the room’s lighting did seem a little different from when he came home. ‘My point exactly.’

‘Okay, so he might have been keeping me from you a LITTLE bit,’ the Detective admitted with a grimace, mentally cursing the elusive thief for distracting him from his beloved.

The grimace was quickly wiped away and replaced by a charming smile as he leaned in once more. ‘So now that you have my UNDIVIDED attention, what were you up to?’

‘Oh you know, the usual,’ the brunet answered with a shrug. ‘Boring day, boring clients. Pritchard complaining in the background for these boring software updates he had to do, while I continued boringly to crack machines open and repair them.’

MacReady chuckled at that. It always made him happy to hear his lover telling him how boring his day was, because that meant no evildoers had hurt him and he was living his peaceful life. His own life at the police station was always hectic and unpredictable, so being part of Adam’s mundane life kept him sane. Not to mention his lover could always help him fix whatever stupid gear he had that got all wonky during superhero fights.

‘But enough about me. Mine is the usual boring days. What’s going on with you today? Superhero saved the day, but leaving messes for you to clean?’ Adam asked, worry sparkled in his eyes as his hands moved over his arms and back, checking for injuries.

‘Nah, it was relatively peaceful today, nothing you need to worry about. The only enemy I face today is paperwork,’ Duncan reassured him as he took his hands in his.

‘Oh? So is that why you decide to take the time to stare at that masked face for hours?’ the taller brunet asked as he jerked his chin towards the abstract drawing of the thief.

‘Are you jealous?’ the Detective asked in a playful purr.

‘What? No! Don’t be absurd!’ his boyfriend immediately denied.

‘Oh! Someone IS jealous!’ Duncan declared giddily. Adam growled in mock-anger at that as he bodily picked him up. ‘Wait! Wait! I take it back!’

‘Too late!’ Adam shouted back with a loud laugh before he threw his boyfriend onto their bed.

The Detective laughed as he bounced slightly on the bed before Adam pounced on top of him. A wild animal that was going to ravage him, right down to the bone marrow. Lips, teeth and tongues were a mangled mess between their mouths as they tried to devour each other through it.

Hands blindly tugging and near tearing the clothes that covered the other’s body. Both men barely pulled back from their kiss to remove their shirt, touching each other’s skin hungrily. MacReady gasped every time Adam’s fingers brushed against one of his scars. Comparing their body, the Detective’s body was a mural created by time and experience, ugly and worn, while Adam’s body remained a flawless Greek statue, smooth and unblemished.

In MacReady’s eyes, his boyfriend was a perfect angel that God gifted to him, saving him from all the insanity that surrounded him daily. Though he might actually be a demon, seeing that behind that angelic look of his, there was was an insatiable horny devil who loved to milk him dry. Not that he minded, it certainly added a sharp pinch of spice to their domestic life, making them craved for each other. Impatiently. Their kisses became more heated as they quickly removed their remaining clothing.

Their bodies soon moved in a familiar dance, one that spoke of their passion and love for each other. Moans and pants echoed in the room, followed by the creaking from their bed. The heat between the bodies grew as was the volume of their sexual activity. Duncan’s demands for more friction or speed became more incoherent as both of them reached their climax, leaving them both breathless and messy.

The afterglow of sex wiped clean all the troubles in Duncan’s mind as he turned his focus on his breathing and his lover’s pulse. When he turned to look at Adam, his brown eyes found his boyfriend’s blue ones that shone with all the love and adoration he held for him. He lazily leaned in to kiss him, returning those feelings through the soft physical contact. He was never good with words, always preferring to speak with actions and often being mistaken as a brash individual for it.

Adam smiled when he pulled away from the kiss, fingers coming up to lightly trace his scarred cheek, touching it in a revering manner. Another thing Duncan adored about Adam was how much his boyfriend loved him, deeply and fondly. It was this love that kept him going. At times, he felt exasperated by all the destruction the heroes left behind and the clean-up he and every officer in the city had to go through. He would have long given up if his boyfriend wasn’t by his side, giving him a reason to keep protecting every citizen despite his lack of power.

‘What did I ever do in my past life to have you as a boyfriend in this life?’ Duncan wondered out loud, drawing a chuckle out of Adam.

‘I don’t know about your past life,’ the brunet started with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Duncan’s waist. ‘But I do know that you stole my heart the first time we met.’

‘Hey, hey, I’m a cop, not a thief,’ MacReady reminded him jokingly.

‘A cop who stole something while he was on break... Hmm, pretty sure you should still be arrested for it,’ Adam purred out before he started nipping his lover’s neck.

‘Oh god, you insatiable wanker,’ Duncan choked out in a laugh before he gently slapped his boyfriend’s arm and pushed him back. ‘Down you horn dog.’

His lover even whined like a sad puppy!

‘You are bloody impossible,’ MacReady remarked in exasperation.

‘But you love me nonetheless,’ Adam replied cheekily, though his expression turned serious as he rested his hand on his neck. ‘And I love you so, so much. I don’t want to lose you. I’ll probably burn the whole world down if you’re gone.’

Perhaps he should also add the adjective madly into the love Adam held for him. Duncan did not know why, but when he heard his boyfriend declared something packed with emotions, he knew he should not take his words lightly and brush it off a spontaneous declaration. God, he bloody hoped Adam wouldn’t turn into a vengeful villain if he ever got unlucky on the field.

MacReady gently brought the hand on his neck to his lips, kissing each knuckle affectionately as he whispered, ‘You won’t lose me. I’ll always make sure to come back home to you. I promise.’

‘Liar, you can’t keep that promise,’ his lover whispered back as he pressed their forehead together.

‘No, but I’ll try nonetheless,’ Duncan replied, chuckling lightly, as he held his lover’s hand tightly. He would make sure to always come back home to him.

***

Damn... He had messed up. Badly.

Brown eyes stared up at all the cracks on the ceiling while their owner’s brain was still disoriented by the explosion that had occurred. The Detective had messed up badly. He had foolishly thought he could help the heroes out by grabbing the advanced technology the villains were after, seeing they were all distracted with trying to maim each other. He did not know whose bomb or power had knocked him back and cracked the floor beneath him, causing his fall and trapping him in one of the lower floors. All he knew was that he made a bloody mistake and he might possibly die in here, with his lower body trapped under all the debris while everyone else was too focus on fighting.

‘God, I’m sorry Adam,’ Duncan choked out in fear as he watched the spider-web of cracks growing bigger and spreading further above him. Any minute now, the ceiling would come down and crush his skull or bury him completely.

His heart fluttered to a stop when he heard that deafening crack that signaled his approaching doom. The Detective screwed his eyes shut as he awaited the impending pain and death from falling rocks. Neither pain nor death swiftly came to greet him, despite all the loud rumbling and cracking noises that rang loudly in his ears. Cracking one of his eyes opened slightly, he found a sight that he never once imagined would actually occurred.

A black mask made of triangular pixels greeted him, the face of the very thief who he had been chasing nonstop since his promotion. Behind him was a rather huge slab of the ceiling.

‘What?’ MacReady intoned in shock. Did ICARUS just... save him?

‘You’re welcome,’ the thief replied in his distorted voice, grunting slightly as he forced the stone off of his back, which hit the ground with a thud.

‘Why are you-’

‘One second,’ ICARUS muttered as he moved to study the debris that kept the cop pinned down. ‘Are your legs alright?’

Duncan could only nod and said yes, watching as his arch-nemesis lifted one of the debris with some effort, giving him the space needed to pull his legs out from the death trap. The thief let go the moment he was freed, patting his mechanical hands and then his fancy trench coat to get rid of the dust.

‘Why?’ the Detective asked breathlessly.

The abstract face turned towards him. MacReady couldn’t see the eyes behind those reflective shades, but he could feel the thief’s unwavering stare on him. The intensity of it frightened Duncan slightly, seeing he was more used to the ceaseless banter and annoying flirting that ICARUS often engaged him in whenever they met. For once, the Detective was being the mouse and the thief had turned into the cat that would prey on him. Yet, even with all the uncertainties that revolved around the rather irrational behaviour from the usually smug thief, Duncan did not feel fear.

‘You have someone important waiting for you, correct?’ ICARUS asked.

‘I... yes,’ Duncan answered hesitantly, for he was confused by this peculiar question.

‘Then go home, go back to your loved one,’ the thief ordered.

The Detective scoffed at that as he slowly got up. A thief giving a cop orders? Laughable. ‘I don’t need to hear that from a thief. If you have time to worry about me, then worry about yourself, idiot. The moment you slip up, I will catch you.’

His challenging response seemed to return to their relationship to its usual status quo, which was a relief to MacReady, because the unusual behaviour from ICARUS kind of threw him off balance.

‘Good, I’ll look forward to you catching me next time,’ ICARUS replied amusedly and the Detective swore that the other was smirking smugly in delight at his challenge. ‘Until then, please try not to get yourself killed, Detective.’

Duncan huffed at that as the thief turned to leave. The Detective bit his cheek before he finally said, ‘Thank you... for saving me there.’

ICARUS stopped briefly, then he looked over his shoulder and responded, ‘You can thank me by going home and staying with your loved one. They are important than your damn job.’

Duncan grimaced at the scowling he got, though he understood what he... Wait a minute. Wasn’t that the device... Oh you-!

‘You fucking cunt!’ MacReady yelled angrily as the thief instantly laughed and jumped away in a flash of golden lightning with the very damn device that nearly got him killed and everyone above was fighting over for.

Once a thief always a thief and he DARED tell him that his loved one was more important than his job! SAID THAT GUY WHO ENDED UP ACCOMPLISHING HIS MISSION!

‘If I don’t catch him and strangle him with my bare hand, I won’t be called Duncan MacReady!’ the Detective swore angrily.


End file.
